


Time For a Paws

by Rivulet027



Category: Kamen Rider Kuuga
Genre: Comfort, Curtain Fic, Developing Relationship, First Kiss, Just Add Kittens, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 16:33:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14794059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivulet027/pseuds/Rivulet027
Summary: Godai brings Ichijou a kitten.





	Time For a Paws

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mara/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Kuuga. It's not my toy box and I'm merely playing.
> 
> A/N: Much thanks to Artsy Chef for the title. For Mara, thanks for encouraging the one scene when I first started talking about writing these two.

There’s a part of Ichijou that thinks it’s inevitable when he opens his door to find Godai standing there. He greets the other man softly and takes him in slowly, looking for stress around his eyes, tightness in his shoulders, or any strain in the way he’s standing. Ichijou wets his lips, reminds himself that if Godai was a work colleague he’d have already carefully turned down his interest. He doesn’t date anyone he works with, but that’s part of the problem: he and Godai work together, but Godai isn’t a colleague. 

Godai tilts his head, eyes roaming over him as well. The bag in his hand twists around on his fingers and Ichijou isn’t sure if he wants to take the bag from Godai and invite him in or zip up Godai’s jacket, which is half undone, and send him away.

What about this man makes him want to care so much? Ichijou know if he invites Godai in he isn’t going to want Godai to leave and he’s not sure what to do with that certainty.

A small furry head pop up out of Godai’s jacket and meows plaintively. It’s got big yellow eyes and is mostly white, except for a spattering of orange on its forehead and ears. Godai makes a soothing noise, running his fingers over its head, as the kitten begins to cry.

“Why do you have a kitten?” 

Godai smiles down at the small distressed bundle tucked into his jacket. “I found her, but couldn’t find her mother.”

Ichijou stills. He wants Godai to look at him like that, even more dangerously he’s realizing Godai has looked at him like that, does occasionally look at him with that much affection. Would making a comparison between saving kittens and saving the world push Godai away? Probably not. It’s rare for Ichijou to feel this spark of interest in someone, to want another person the way he wants Godai. He’s used to colleagues who are attracted to his work ethic or think he need someone to help him learn how to enjoy downtime. A relationship there could turn awkward and difficult fast so he’s become adept at refusing politely. The few relationships he’s tried outside of work fizzle out quickly when the other person realizes he’s essentially married to his job. And now there’s Godai standing on his doorstep, a bag dangling from his fingers, a kitten in his jacket, and Ichijou wants to invite him in, wants to hold onto whatever relationship Godai is offering for as long as he can.

If this were anyone but Godai on his doorstep making Ichijou feel as much as he suddenly is he’d have already shut his door, locked himself inside. Inviting Godai in is going to hurt, eventually. The way Godai keeps throwing himself into danger is disconcerting. Godai is probably going to die and that realization makes Ichijou want to accept everything on offer even more instead of protecting his heart and walking away.

“Are you hungry? I can make enough for two,” he offers.

Godai smiles at him. “She could use a flea bath.”

Of course she needs a flea bath. Ichijou is slightly surprised that he isn’t even bothered that Godai showed up with the kitten instead of taking her to his home or to a shelter.

“Do we need to wash your clothes?” Ichijou asks to keep himself from offering to help, and help Godai clean himself up after. They’re not there yet, despite all the cuddling after near death experiences. 

After that it’s easy to set Godai up with a basin to wash the kitten in, to give him clean clothes to change into after, and plenty of towels. It’s also easy to retreat into his kitchen to concentrate on making them both something to eat. Ichijou doesn’t get to cook often, but it’s one of the few things he find relaxing. It’s even more satisfying to watch Godai’s enthusiasm as he eats. The two of them take turns feeding the kitten. She won’t suckle the bottle Godai bought for her unless they wrap her tightly in a cloth and stand her straight up, but then she’s enthusiastic about getting as much food in her as she can stand.

They clean up the kitchen after and find a small box to put litter into. Still, it isn’t until they’re resting on Ichijou’s couch that Godai asks him what he wants to name the kitten. Ichijou blinks long and slow, trying to pull himself from how distracted he is by the sight of Godai in Ichijou’s favorite worn sleep pants and t-shirt, bare toes pressing into the cushions. Godai yawns, letting the corner of the couch envelope him, fingers lightly petting the sleeping kitten on his chest. His lips curve upwards, content and drowsy, as he repeats his question.

“You’re gifting me with a cat?” Ichijou stalls even as he gives in to his own desire to take care of the man in front of him. He gently tugs Godai’s feet into his lap and runs his hands over them slowly, seeking to sooth any sore spots he finds and avoiding any area that make Godai squirm. He watches Godai’s eyes slowly slide shut, fingers stilling against the kittens fur, as he relaxes.

Godai sighs happily, then clarifies, “Gifting you with a kitten and myself.”

Their eyes meet. Ichijou continues rubbing Godai’s feet not sure how to respond, not wanting to let go.

“She’ll need care,” Godai continues. “Before she’s grown enough to be independent and we’re both busy, but between the two of us we can get her there. My sister already offered to help us, if we need it.”

“You’re offering to stay, asking to stay, for the kitten’s benefit?” Ichijou asks. He wants Godai to stay. He shouldn’t, it’s too soon to want such things, but he wants Godai to stay.

“And for you,” Godai continues. “And me.”

Their still watching each other. Godai’s lips curve upwards again and Ichijou finds himself matching that smile.

“Did you get enough to eat?” Ichijou checks.

“Yes. Did you?”

Ichijou nods.

“Is it too early for bed?” Godai asks.

Ichijou rests a palm against Godai’s ankle and checks the time. “It’s not. Sleep in my bed?”

“Only if you don’t try and sleep out here,” Godai bargins.

Ichijou agrees, a part of him worries that this is too fast, they’re moving too quickly, but how many times has he risked his career for Godai? How many times now has he worried he was going to watch Godai die?

He takes the tiny offered kitten as Godai heads to the bathroom to get ready for bed. Ichijou cups her against his chest, runs his fingers over her head and scratches behind her ears. He doesn’t know what to call her. He’s still no closer to thinking of a name when he goes to hand her back to Godai, he’s too pleased at seeing the other man settled under his covers. Godai cuddles the kitten against him with one hand and wraps his other around Ichijou’s wrist. He shifts to look up at Ichijou. “I’m going to fall asleep, but I’d like to kiss you first.”

“I’m beginning to think I don’t know how to tell you no,” Ichijou confesses.

“You do. You have,” Godai reminds.

“But I don’t want to,” Ichijou counters. He finds the thought settling instead of confusing.

“Good,” Godai smiles, tilting his head in invitation.

The hand Godai isn’t holding onto presses into the mattress as Ichijou leans over. His other hand cups Godai’s cheek. Godai squeezes his wrist as Ichijou closes the distance between them. It’s soft and slow. Ichijou sinks into the feeling. It’s like coming home after a long day, it’s relaxing. Their lips move in tandem, soft brushes. Godai pushes up into him more firmly and Ichijou feels any last resistance to this, them, ebb away. He wants. Godai sighs against his mouth, lips partly slightly, inviting Ichijou in as the kiss turns from slow and steady to want. Ichijou’s knee comes up onto the mattress so he can lean in more firmly, kiss down into Godai’s mouth. His hand moves from Godai’s cheek to skim down his neck to his shoulder. He wants. Ichijou moans and Godai matches the sound, his hand moving from Ichijou’s wrist to run into the back of his hair.

A paw bats at their chins. They part to blink down at the yawning kitten. She rests her head against Godai’s chest and goes back to sleep. Ichijou wets his lips. Godai laughs. He places his hand on Ichijou’s chest. “Go, get ready for bed. I’m not going anywhere.”

Ichijou nods, presses a reassuring kiss against Godai’s lips, and gets ready for bed. Godai looks like he’s sleeping when Ichijou returns, the kitten is sleeping on his shoulder. He goes to the closet and gets the spare pillow he keeps there. He settles under the covers behind Godai and only hesitates a moment before he presses close and wraps his arm around him. Godai makes a pleased noise and presses close as he moves his hand to tangle his fingers with Ichijou’s. 

“Will kiss you more when I’m awake,” Godai promises.

Ichijou presses a kiss to the back of Godai’s neck and agrees. He closes his eyes secure in the knowledge that for now Godai intends to stay with him.


End file.
